Startling Affection
by NeonNostrad109
Summary: Just because of her ruined skirt and a Slytherin robe, an astounding change happened on Ginny Weasley's life! And she disgustedly blame it all to the prat, Draco Malfoy. She believed that it's all his damn fault why she was suddenly turned a SLYTHERIN!
1. On the Line

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter characters and plotting belongs to the magnificent J. K. Rowling. It's mah first time here to ever write a story, I really hope you'll like it...Correct me if I'm wrong. And please do review! I will appreciate it so much if you do!

**Note:** I love reviews and critiques…

Ginny is now sitting alone at the last compartment of the train. It was her choice to be there alone instead of sharing compartment to her brother Ron and to her brother's friend Harry and girlfriend Hermione. It doesn't make her feel fine being with Ron coz they had a fight this morning and besides, it makes her feel sick too seeing Harry (her longtime crush) because she had realized that it is so pathetic of her to think that Harry is likewise to Gin. From then, she promised herself to concentrate first on her studies and now that she'll be a six year student, she wanted to be better than her last years. The train is about to head off, Ginny is staring at the window when the door of the compartment slid open and a tall blond seventh year Slytherin came, it was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy raise his eyebrow and then he started talking,

"Everywhere else is full. I don't wish to be sitting with a gryff, especially you young Weasley but I don't have any choice"

Ginny is just struggling from her bad mood and then was staggered by the appearance of the tall Slytherin. Then finally she replied,

"The hell I care to you, sit there if you can deal sitting with me. All I want is some silence" then she stared back to the compartment's window.

Draco sat down and opened his mouth trying to gripe about what she had said but he was cut off by Ginny.

"I said all I want is silence. Is that hard enough for you to understand? Thought you're good about guessing others thought!" she declared.

"You're the one who's making noise here Weasley!" He notified her then uttered "And don't act like you own the compartment because it's just…" He stopped, released a cough then he continues talking "It's just too ridiculous!" and he smirked at her after.

"Done insulting me huh?" Ginny asked. "Well Malfoy, it's pretty obvious that I 'am not in the mood to answer you back so please try to choose another day to bother me coz you have the entire year to piss me off before you leave Hogwarts. Just not this day, ok!"

With that statement, Draco felt silent and had been curious why the young Weasley has got so upset. Then he come up to a speculation that maybe she had a fight with his brother earlier because as he can see she's not with him. Ginny is neither looking at the door or at the window and Malfoy had observed it and thought that she can't bear also to be sitting with him and it annoys her too. Suddenly, he was stuttered when he finally became aware that the girl was now becoming a young woman. The curves of her body were obvious, she's absolutely not flat-chested anymore, her red hair seems to be manageable this time and her face, well she's just getting pretty. Draco sighed in disbelief but later on found himself getting attracted to her and was disgusted about the thought. Around past half twelve, a dimpled woman slid back their door. And as usual, she asked,

"Anything off the cart?" then she smiled.

"None, sorry saving money here" Ginny said after facing the woman but her stomach gave a loud rumbled that causes Malfoy to laughed. Then he said,

"Desperate to save money, do you? Hmmn, I think all in the Weasley family does." He grinned. Then she talked to the woman, "I'll buy some chocolates, cakes and pasties" he leapt to his feet, then paid the woman ten silver sickles. He brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. Then he finally muttered,

"Want some Weasley? I'm sure you can't afford to buy any." he babbled, not displaying some concern instead rudeness.

"Drown yourself with those bonbons if you want but I'd rather starve till death than take anything from you!" she barked, while clenching her fist that's onto her lap.

"You conceited twit! Still boasting when you've got nothing! How pitiful!" he yelled at her showing the dismay to his face. Actually, Draco was not disgusted the way Gin answered him back just when she told him that she'd rather die than getting some help from him. He doesn't know why that avowal causes a little pain in him because it's truly normal for them to have nasty conversations. After all, he's the one who's hounding her for years. Moreover, they're families are mortal enemies and thinking of it made him abruptly felt sick and for the second time he doesn't know the reason of him feeling sick of the thought because it's really natural. On the other side, Ginny is shuddering deep inside her; she possibly had stretched the boy's patience. So what if she's getting his last nerve right now because the Slytherin always had been doing that thing to her over the past years so there's no need for her to worry.

"Worry? I'm worrying to whom? To Draco Malfoy? Worrying that I might get him mad?" she hysterically asked herself and then whispered," Damn, what the heck I've been deeming!" then she let her head fall to the compartment's window to take a sleep. On the other compartment, where her brother Ron was sitting with his friend Harry and girlfriend Hermione,

"So Ron, what's gotten with you and your sister Ginny this morning anyway?" Hermione curiously asked looking to her boyfriend.

"Nothing at all, I…I just found her owl bringing her a love letter from Seamus Finnegan!" Ron told her still feeling aghast about it.

"That's all?" Hermione asked him again.

"Not bloody likely! I told her also to stay away from Seamus!" Ron stated at last.

"So you argue?" Hermione continued asking.

"Err yes, coz she told me to stop interfering to her life because according to her it's not hilarious" he uttered with depression on his face. "But what's wrong with that? I'm his brother and therefore I should be taking good care to her." He complained.

"Ron…but you are interfering too much and you're exaggerating! Nobody wants to be treated like that you know!" Hermione answered.

"And besides, Ginny has grown up. She's not that girl anymore who's stalking me for years. I even find her attractive but still, we'll only be friends and she's like a sister to me." Harry included.

"Yes it's true!" Hermione adjoined. "Gin is getting fine-looking compared to the way she looks on the previous years!" she declared with amusement. "So you better expect lots of love letters that she'll be receiving this year. I'm sure many boys will notice her changes and will be fascinated to her!" she presumed.

"So that will be the reason why she's not with us today?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"Bloody yes and it really made her so upset! If you had only seen her that short time ago, she's approximately had bitten me up!" Ron grumbled.

"Oh, really? If I were her I had killed you either or had put a lot of spiders onto your bed!" Hermione hoaxed to him.

"Just try to put yourself on her situation Ron and also try to be considerate." Harry had affixed.

Whereas, back to the last compartment Ginny fall asleep. Draco can't cease himself from watching the young lady then he whispered,

"How could this git have managed to sleep with her enemy just like that? Is she thinking? What if I had stupefy her or more while she's asleep?" He criticizes then started to talk. "This silly innocent gryff still doesn't know what's good for her!" He protested with a bit of anxiety.

Twenty minutes more they'll be arriving at Hogwarts and Ginny is still asleep. Malfoy doesn't want to wake her up either. Then something naughty just pop up in his head, he cleared his throat and he bellowed, "A troll, there's a mountain troll!" loud enough for Gin to be awake panicking and right away jumping off from her place but the half portion of her long brown old skirt was fortuitously got stuck to the corner of her seat while Malfoy can't stop himself from laughing at her reaction like there's a true mountain troll. She sat down immediately after realizing that Draco had simply cracked a bad joke over her. She gave him a sharp look to make him perceive that it's not funny.

Ginny is trying to remove the stuck part of her long skirt, she gave it a pull but it's still trap. She decided to stand so she can pull it better and when she does it, the long brown old skirt was rip off and she accidentally landed onto Draco's chest. Then the two were both astounded and felt silent for a few seconds. Then Malfoy grumbled,

"Get off Weasley! Of all the things that you can land onto, well there's the seat, the door and the floor, why on the earth onto me!" He complained angrily.

"Well you've got a point there Malfoy." She answered while moving off, removing her hands from his chest. "If I knew then that I'll be landing onto you, I will gladly choose the floor no matter how hard it is!" She insulted.

Ginny is waiting for his brutal response but heard nothing. Instead saw him looking down at her, and then when she finally noticed that her long skirt turned into a mini skirt, she instantaneously sat down then covers her legs with her hands. Draco was amazed on what he saw then gazed back at the window. While Ginny opened her bag besides her seeking for her Gryffindor's robe but couldn't find it. She put out all the things in her bag (books and school stuff) but still couldn't find her robe.

"But Mom told me that she had put my robe" she said tensely. "Now, how can I cover my legs?" she continued but asked only to herself.

The trained slowed down and finally stopped which only means they had arrived at Hogsmeade. That had made Ginny more anxious and made Draco a bit confused.

"What's the problem Weasley?" Malfoy smirked.

"I forgot my robe, then my long skirt turned into a mini one and it's all your, your fault!" she exclaimed disgustedly.

"My fault? Are you trying to make me laugh, Weasley?" He hissed, half serious and half not.

"Yes, it's your damn fault. If you did not scare and told me that there's a troll, maybe I'll not panic, I'll not jump off from my seat and my skirt will not be rip off!" She whined at him.

"So? The hell I care!" he uttered raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah the hell you care, as if you know how to care!" she retorted.

Without being conscious how short her skirt is by now, she got her bag and pace off to the compartment's door so she can go out but Draco suddenly pulled her arm that made her sat down and he asked,

"You're not going out with that rip off skirt, do you Weasley?"

"Why not? As if someone will pay attention and will notice me at all and besides what can I do? My mom forgot to put my robe onto my bag!" Ginny answered, stopped for a moment then asked, "Why are you asking? Is your conscience has been bothering you? Oops! Sorry I forgot that you don't have any!" she clarified.

Malfoy slid the compartment's door open so he could leave because he felt that he doesn't want to fight this time to the gryff. Then he paused, after thinking and deciding, he unfastened his color green and silver Slytherin's robe, face back then throw it onto Ginny's lap. Then the tall seventh year Slytherin disappeared.

Ginny was still astonished while she's putting on to her the Slytherin's robe and she could smell the scent of Draco with it. She's worried about what others might say to her when they'll be seeing her wearing the green and silver colored robe. A Gryffindor wearing a Slytherin's robe would be funny but she'd rather be wearing the robe than showing off with her skirt ruined.

**Disclaimer: **As I said a while ago, please review please! So I can correct what's wrong. For all those who will review, thanks in advance:)


	2. A so weird decision!

**Disclaimer:** Well, I'm not sure if you will like this because I didn't have much time working on this chapter because I'm making my thesis in Physics and English. Ok, back to the story! In here is where the battle begins with Ginny and Pansy. Guess who'll win and what is it all about (not exactly battle, just introducing themselves to one another). I also had put characters here which are originally from me. Again, I'm hoping that you'll like this stuff though I didn't have the time, I still did my best. Please **review**, I need your judgments and also please correct me if there is anything wrong so I can improve my writing. And I just want to thank **enchantedlight** for being my first review…I also want to thank **FanFicFanatick** for the critique and **Dracoandme** for the effort reviewing on my story. I really appreciated it very much!

**Note: **I need at least **seven reviews **to post my next chapter or else I'll be force to forfeit my first story…:(

This is the first day of another year in Hogwarts so all of the students were excited. They must go to the hall first for the start of term banquet, obviously, for some important message of the professors before they could go to bed. Inside the hall, some students are chatting with their friends, some can't wait to eat, others can't wait to go to bed and some are just scrutinizing if they were changes at all. All the students were already sited on their seats at their own houses. But Draco and Ginny weren't still there; they were late because of the argument. Draco entered the great hall without his robe but Gin didn't follow him. She's still can't decide if she would enter the hall or not, though she had no choice. While at the back of the door, Draco got all the attention from the people inside. They are probably wondering why Malfoy was not on his Slytherin robe. Snape eyed him with curiosity then took away his look as Draco sat down on the Slytherin's table.

"What happen to your robe?" Crabbe asked Draco who is at his side.

"It's none of your business!" he sneered.

Then the door opened, and Ginny entered the great hall wearing Malfoy's Slytherin robe which baffled the students and the professor's inside. Ginny Weasley walked to the Gryffindor's table as the students and the professors inquisitively watch her. She's just about to sit at Collin's side but was impeded by Professor McGonagall.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Weasley? How could you wear that robe?" the professor asked impatiently. Whereas, her brother Ron's face turned red when he saw Gin wearing the green robe which he thinks it is Malfoy's one whilst Draco was just staring at Ginny.

"Uhmm…I didn't intend to wear this one Professor but…" she responded but Professor Snape cut her off.

"Do you think its funny Miss Weasley? Do you think we'll just let it pass without any suitable punishment?" Snape questioned feeling insulted by the act. Then he talked to Professor McGonagall about it. Then, after, they had decided what to do, Professor Snape spoke.

"Since you're wearing a Slytherin robe, why don't you temporarily be a Slytherin until you realized that we're not buying that funny joke of yours, Miss Weasley." Snape ordered.

"But Professor McGonagall" Ginny pleaded to their headmaster of house.

"I can't do anything with it Miss Weasley because you did violate rules such as improper wearing of uniform and disrespectfulness to your house and to Slytherins' too. I'm very disappointed but I can't tolerate what has been done and Professor Snape was offended by it. He thinks that you are testing his being Slytherin's headmaster of house. I'm very sorry Miss Weasley but that would be the best way instead loosing five hundred points from my house and that would be unfair for the house." Professor McGonagall stated sadly. With that statement, Ron's face is now burning red together with his ears while Malfoy is celebrating deep inside him because of Ron's reaction (not really about Ron's reaction). Afterwards, Severus turned to Ginny and furnished a smirk.

"Why don't you join Mr. Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins on their table Miss Weasley? I'm sure they are all delighted by the assessment I made." Snape garbled.

"But Sir…"Ginny protested.

"Go after with the decision Miss Weasley or else aside from that you might also get detention." Snape closed the discussion. Because Ginny can't do anything, she just abided to the order and went to the Slytherin's table. While on the Slytherin's table, Crabbe moved aside so Ginny can sit beside Malfoy. Before both Ginny and Draco could protest about Crabbe's action, Dumblendore is starting for his speech so Gin just sat down wretchedly beside Malfoy.

"Welcome, welcome for another year at Hogwarts. Though some had started it unbecomingly, let us celebrate it ecstatically and may all of you will contribute a lot for this another wonderful year." After the message, all began to eat and gather food to their plates while Ginny is just looking her plate and fighting the tears which are merely falling from her eyes. Draco glimpsed at her and had decided not to eat also.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" Crabbe asked him to know why Draco will not be eating.

"I lost my appetite! My stomach can't take the smell of the little gryff beside me." Malfoy answered moving his plate forward then eyed Ginny.

Ginny slowly faced him then conveyed, "I'm very sorry about the smell which bothers you Malfoy but I was even sorrier for my ears because of the unevenness of your tongue which is quite deafening. Seems like the outcome of having a death eater parent." She hit back.

"I'd much appreciate having the kind of parents I have than to have yours which certainly means having nothing!" Draco responded rudely while Gin just rolled her eyes.

When supper ended, Professor Snape talked to Ginny and said, "Miss Pansy Parkinson is will be the one to lead you on your new room and you'll be with other Slytherins there, six year students probably."

After that, Ron walked fast to Ginny." What the bloody hell happened Gin? Why are you wearing a Slytherin robe?" he asked still flushing redness on his face.

"My skirt was ripped off or should I say ruined then mom, oh my god! How could she forget to put my robe in my bag but she unfortunately forgotten it" she explained disgustedly.

"And what about the robe, from where did you got that?" Ron asked again wanting to confirm if it is Malfoy's robe but before Ginny could answer his brother, Pansy Parkinson appeared.

"Weasley, it's time to go. You're bothering my time too much!" Parkinson grunted.

"I'll just send you an owl, Ron. As soon as I can" Gin said to his brother before they leave.

While Pansy and Ginny were walking through the corridors of the Slytherin tower, Pansy started to talk.

"Maybe you had touched Malfoy's robe that's why he threw it and you picked it up out of amazement because you never had the chance to have such a fine robe."

"It's not like what your rotten brain has thought off Parkinson. Actually, I was surprised when Malfoy gave me his robe to cover my legs from my ruined skirt. And take note, I didn't beg him to do so. He gave it to me wholeheartedly." Ginny hissed teasingly.

"You're a lying gryff, do you think that I will believe you?" Pansy mumbled angrily.

"You're just jealous Parkinson because Malfoy had shown some concern for me and will never to you" Ginny answered though it's not what she believe and Parkinson is true, she's (half) lying.

"Malfoy will never pay attention to you Weasley, put this firm and clear on your head! Parkinson roared at her.

"Better tell that to yourself Parkinson. You're the one who fancy Malfoy, you think that he will be interested on you? You're dreaming!" Ginny tantalized.

"Look who's talking? At least I'm not as hopeless as you are Weasley!" Pansy growled to Ginny. They stop at a door, and then Pansy talked again, "I'm extremely sickened of Professor Snape's decision because you don't deserve to be in any houses! How could he have transferred a silly Gryffindor in our house! Anyway, this is your new room from now on where as you will be with other three Slytherins and I hope that they will kill you the moment you enter the room!" Parkinson snarled then disappeared.

Ginny entered the room without any emotion. She was not bothered of the last thing Parkinson muttered. She still can't believe what had happened at the great hall. Suddenly she heard someone speaking, "That's your bed, and all your stuffs were transferred already! We are your new roommates and all six year Slytherins. I'm Bridgette Johansson, the one who's on the table is my friend Paula Anderson, doing her assignment and this one sited besides me is Erika Martin, my friend too." Bridgette conversed.

"I'm….I is Gin…Genevra Weasley, also a six year student." Ginny said shakily.

"Relax, Genevra we're not going to eat you" Paula Anderson acquaint to Gin after the three noticed her shaking with her words.

"Ginny or Gin for short if you want too." Gin uttered while wearing off the Slytherin robe.

"Yeah, that is much cool than Genevra. Sounds like a zebra! I'm just kidding!" Erika Martin chattered who's besides with Bridgette.

"You're right! I like Gin or Ginny better!" Ginny babbled.

"So… it is nice meeting you Gin" Bridgette Johansson spoke as she stood up and reach a hand. Then, Erika followed as Paula approach them to reach a hand too.

"I thought it would be hell for me being here but it was a mistake!" Ginny go on after shaking hands with the three Slytherins.

"Not hell but not much heaven!" Bridgette prattled and then they all laughed and automatically sat down on Bridgette's bed.

"Not all Slytherins are really Slytherins, I mean tough!" Erika added.

"So…how did you got here?" Paula asked curiously to Gin.

"Ah…I'm…Arrgh!" Ginny seethe seeing the expression on her face that she is really aghast being in Slytherin.

"I'm sorry. I think I was never to ask that thing…" Paula apologized.

"No it's just that I was still shocked by Professor Snape's freaking decision! But what can I do I'm here already and got three new friends so I guess it would be fair to tell the story" Ginny supposed.

So Gin started the story….

"What you and Malfoy were in a one compartment?" Bridgette asked disbelievingly.

"Yes because as he said there's no other compartment available." Ginny explained.

"And then?" Erika posed. Then Ginny told them the whole part of the story.

"So it was all Bridgette's cousin fault?" Erika queried looking to Bridgette.

"Malfoy is your cousin?" Gin asked to Bridgette.

"Err yes and I feel very sorry about what he had done. Well you can't stop him from being Malfoy…" Bridgette asserted.

"Oh yes and I'm so sick of him!" Ginny protested.

"What will you do now Gin?" Paula quizzed as Ginny stood up preparing for her quills.

"I told my brother that I will send him an owl. By this time he is deadly waiting for my letter of explanation!" Ginny alleged then started writing on her table.

"And what about Malfoy?" Erika questioned.

Ginny stop writing for a moment, then look at Erika, seems like asking her what to do with the twit!

"Let's plan for it later…" Erika stated.

"Oh yes, you must have your sweet revenge!" Bridgette added while Gin continues writing on her letter.

Then they heard someone knocked at their door. Bridgette stood and took some steps to open the door and then was shocked by what she saw. Her cousin is standing in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Bridgette asked Malfoy.

"I'm not here for you Bridge. I want to talk with Weasley!" Malfoy demanded.

The three girls in the room eyed each other when they heard the silky voice talking. They knew it was Malfoy who is talking.

"Oh…sorry but Gin is busy right now. Just tell me what it is and I'll just tell her." Bridgette affirmed to Draco.

"This is important and Professor Snape asks me for it. Now, call her and tell her I'm waiting!" Malfoy avowed impatiently.

"She's busy and…." Bridgette replied but Draco cut her off.

"Don't ever try continuing talking or I'll cut your tongue. Just call her!" Malfoy yelled.

"Alright…wait a second" That's all Bridgette can utter then she walked back and called Ginny.

Ginny approached the door and was nervous when he saw Malfoy and they had an eye contact for few seconds.

**Disclaimer:** Well that's the end of the chapter! I believe it is short but I will try to make the next chapter longer if only I got at least **seven reviews**. Please **review**, only your reviews inspires me to write so I'll truly appreciate it if I got your comments. Thanks for reading…


	3. What he's up to?

**Disclaimer: **Hey guys, I'm so sorry for keeping you long waiting for this chapter. I'm still waiting for my head to have a good idea to put on this chapter so it took me so long to finally post it. Now I'm working on my next chapter so I can post it soon! I just want to thank the following who reviewed. Thanks for the reviews. Ei, I'm trying hard to have fewer mistakes. Thanks for your critiques. Wait, I told someone that I will post my new story but I didn't for the matter that I doubted if you'll like it. And also, someone told me not to post it yet so I can concentrate on this story because I got fewer reviews. So, please review so I can post my new story…

**Note:** As usual correct me if there's something wrong, I know there are…

After the eye to eye contact between Ginny and Draco, Gin had felt her blood boiling. No one can determine how she despise the person who's responsible why she was turned over in Slytherin and only hell could tell when is she will be going back to Gryffindor. Then she found Malfoy's eyes going down her. Then she realized that she hadn't yet change the set of clothes she's wearing a few hours ago. She didn't care no more standing there in front of Malfoy with her blouse and of course, the ruin skirt. Draco noticed that Weasley found him looking at her skirt so he immediately took away his gaze with the skirt then swallowed to speak,

"Why do you still wear that damage skirt? Thought of showing it off to the public?" He asked a bit disgusted but didn't show it to her.

"Even the entire people will see, that's nothing compared to what I got now. Thanks for your bloody help!" Ginny retorted eyeing him sharply. If only looks could kill, Malfoy might have been mutilated.

Malfoy can see the tremendous fury Ginny had within her eyes. He can't bear the way she looks at him. She can really make someone froze with that enraged look. Draco is just about to say something when Ginny started talking,

"If you're here for your house coat, I haven't clean it yet but if you wish to have it now, I'll give it to you then" She said like she was a recording machine, spontaneous and emotionless.

"I'll just buy another one. I don't have the plan of taking it back after a poor muggle lover had used it. It's all yours!" He verbalized arrogantly. Then he handed a green cloak to Ginny.

"Professor Snape asked me the favor to give that robe to you. If you wish to talk to him about something, see professor tomorrow early morning at his office. He'll be waiting for you." He informed Ginny.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ginny asked shuddering when she had discovered that the cloak is a Slytherin robe.

"It only means that you'll stay here long enough to fade that new cloak." Malfoy affirmed delightedly which he knew why he was but denied the reason in his thought.

The tears that Ginny was fighting from falling a while ago at the Great Hall were now running down over her cheeks. She started to walk without knowing where to go. Draco secretly (of course, Slytherins' specialty, being sneaky!) followed her until she reached the library. She opened the door and went inside. Malfoy walked to the door and went in too. He's looking for Weasley but he couldn't see her (it's too dark) but he can hear her crying. Draco slides his hand through his pocket and got his wand. Then he uttered, "Lumos" and light came out from the tip of his baton.

He moves her head to find Gin then he saw her sitting in a corner and as he heard, she's crying. Malfoy approach her and right now is standing in front of Ginny,

"Why are you here? Leave me alone!" Ginny cried.

The tall Slytherin bent down and picked her up to stand. Ginny push him and yank him away but she couldn't fight Malfoy's strength. She throws fists on his chest but Draco caught her hands and said, "Grow up Weasley".

Ginny didn't mind what he had said, instead, she just continue punching his chest. Malfoy now feels a little pain from the punches. Growing up with six brothers in the family will definitely made her strong physically, he thought. But he talks again, "All right, if this will ease the pain you feel right now, feel free, here's my face!" Draco Malfoy offered.

Gin stopped from landing punches onto his chest. She looks up slowly from his chest to his chin, then to his eyes. She saw an ounce of pain and sadness on those gray eyes but she immediately get rid of what she caught sight of. Then she raises her hand and slapped his face, so hard that the sound might be heard outside the library. Then she hit again the other side of his face. Malfoy was just standing and looking onto Gin. He is still waiting for another one but when found none, he then spoke, "Go on!" he said asking her to continue. Ginny pause for a moment and took a deep breathe. She clenched her fist and punched him right straight to his mouth. It was so solid that made Malfoy's lips ooze with blood.

"Done?" He asked.

Ginny was so speechless when she saw his face. Both of his cheeks were red because of the slaps she planted on his face and his lips were swollen because of the last hitting.

"That was not even enough" She said wrathfully.

"Malfoy lift his hand to his mouth to wipe up the blood oozing from his lips but before he could do it, Gin pulled his hand.

"Le…let me heal it!" She said then took his hand and they begin walking fast to the door.

"Where are we going?" Draco questioned her.

"To my room" Ginny responded right away.

"Oh yes and what will we do then?" He asked maliciously.

"What are you thinking about? I just wanted to heal you and nothing more!" She whined at him.

"Wait, someone is coming…perhaps it is Filch" Draco had broken up.

"Oh it's curfew, we might get caught. Mrs Norris is a good catcher of students who's roaming around beyond curfew!" Gin alleged.

"Shhh… I can't still hear him anymore. Maybe he had changed his direction." He assumed.

"Or maybe, we're just so lucky that he found someone else to catch!" She added.

Then they went so fast and so quiet up to Ginny's room. She still holds his hand until they entered the room which mystified the people inside (Bridgette, Paula and Erika).

"Where have you been?" Bridgette asked and was so stun when she saw his cousin Malfoy entered their room with Gin while Ginny holds his hand. She's not the only one who was astounded, even Paula and Erika that made them drop their jaws and raised eye brows when they saw their hands together.

Ginny straight away released Draco's hand after she saw where the three Slytherin girls were looking at and notice that she's still holding his hand. She was carried away when he saw he's face after hitting him several times on his chest and three times on his face.

"Uhmm, we went to the library…" Ginny finally acknowledge.

"What? You two went to the library together?" Paula interrupted while her eyes grew bigger.

"Err, it's a long story but it's not what you think off. I'll just tell it to you later. I have to heal Malfoy first." Gin let know.

"What the hell happened to his face?" Erika asked.

"He didn't behave well and that is all he got, courtesy by me." Ginny asserted eyeing Draco.

"Ahh…go on heal him first. We'll just talk about it tomorrow because by now, I think it's time for us to sleep so we can give you the privacy!" Erika said naughtily.

"Does we need the privacy when the fact that I'm just going to heal this prat?" Gin asks letting them recognize that she knew what they've been thinking.

"Don't call me prat, you stupid little gryff." Malfoy interrupted.

"Well, better don't call me stupid or little gryff either. I hate it!" Gin declared.

"Alright, you two shut up because we're sleepy and going to bed now" Bridge commanded.

Ginny just nodded and ordered Malfoy to sit on her bed. She got her first aid kit from her trunk then she sat down beside Draco. She put the things over her lap. Then, she got her wand and starts murmuring words. Then the ice bag was filled up with ice. After that, Ginny put her wand down and starts putting the ice bag on his swollen lips. Then, she put on the ice bag again but tougher this time.

"Aww…Weasley it hurts! Why don't you just heal it using healing spells instead doing this muggle thing?" Draco complained.

"My parents told me that we can't always depend on magic." Gin explained.

After applying the first aid, Draco found Ginny's eyes staring at his mouth. Ginny's hand goes up to Malfoy's lips and caressingly touches it. She swallowed and her lips slightly opened. Draco had noticed all of that and couldn't fight anymore the urge to kiss her lips. He inch closely to her and is just about to cover her lips with his but was somehow push away by Gin.

"Uhmm, Ma…Malfoy since I'd already healed you. Maybe it's time for you to go back to your room." Ginny supposed.

"But you aren't done yet! You miss the important part of healing." Draco informed Ginny disgustedly.

"What is it?" Ginny ask frowning, wondering what's the important part she had missed.

Then, Malfoy suddenly grab her neck and press his mouth to hers. His tongue is teasing her to open her lips but couldn't part it. Instead, Draco let her other hand touch her shoulder then down to her breast. Ginny was shocked, trying to protest about his action but stop when he felt his tongue sliding through her lips. She tried to break away in the beginning but Malfoy tighten his grab to her neck then going down caressing her back. At first, the kiss was going sweet but later on becomes hungry and passionate one. Draco's tongue is inducing Ginny to kiss back and Gin soon discovered that she is kissing him back zealously. Gin hadn't gone yet in a kiss before and right now can't stop herself from kissing him because of the sweet sensation she'd never felt before. Then, she was flabbergasted when Malfoy suddenly broke away then uttered,

"Goodnight Weasley" He whispered on her ear then moves to stand.

Gin was so shocked feeling ashamed of what she'd done.

"Is this one of Malfoy's dirty plan? To kiss her then straight away leaves her when she's enjoying his kiss?" Ginny thought to herself.

She wanted to ask him but he's gone. He disapparated.

Ginny fell asleep with those questions revolving around her head.

The next morning, Ginny wakes up early but she was just not early enough that her three other roommates or should I say her new friends were awake already.

Ginny look up the clock on her table besides her bed and asked,

"My God, do all Slytherins wake up so early?"

"No, it just so happened that we're so excited to hear your story or should we say explanations" Erika answered back then the three giggled.

"Ok, you won't let it go right?" Gin asked again.

"Surely not and besides you promised." Bridge reminded.

"Oh well, time to narrate" Gin declared.

And Ginny told them the whole details of the story up to when he said goodnight and disapparated.

"So what do you think guys? Is he only playing or just tricking me?" Gin had asked.

"Err…We really don't know Gin but we must figure it out." Paula asserted.

"But I've never seen Malfoy with any other girls before, even to pug-face." Bridge stressed.

"It is hard to figure it out but if I were you, I'd rather ask him so things won't mix up" Erika suggested.

"Yeah and what if he tells me to sod off?" Gin asked.

"At least you won't have to deal with his nasty game and can think of a come back later on that will surely knock him off." Erika explained.

"Ok, guess I have to ask Malfoy about it this breakfast." Ginny averred.

"No, not this breakfast." Bridge complained.

"But why? That will be the only time I can talk to him." Gin gives details.

"There will be lot of students at the great hall since its breakfast, what if he'll laugh at you after you ask about it?" Bridgette put in plain words.

"When can I ask him?" Ginny asked again.

"Maybe at launch time before he'll go to his potion classes" Bridge proposed to her.

"Before Potions? Ok…Oh…Malfoy told me to meet Professor Snape for some talk this morning about me being put up in Slytherin" She ascertained.

"Well, better meet Professor after breakfast! Or else you'll stay here forever, though we don't want you to go." Paula stated sadly.

"Let's hurry! We still have forty-five minutes before breakfast." Erika let know.

They hurried at the great hall after. As expected, the other students were still shocked about Ginny being transferred in Slytherin especially when they saw Gin wearing a Slytherin cloak and was with other Slytherins. The four sat down on the Slytherin table just as Ginny received two letters coming from two different owls. The first letter was from Ron. He replied to Ginny's letter on him. He's asking his sister if she's ok and when can her sis get back to Gryffindor. He also told her that their family don't know anything about it and wish that they will not until she returned back to Gryffindor or else he'll be killed of not looking out to his sister. At the last part, Ron told Ginny that he'll talk to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape about her and do something about it. Then he insists her little sister to stay away from Malfoy and his companions as much as possible.

She finishes reading her brother's letter and was glad that he's not that much interfering her anymore because if he would, their family will know and will hex Ron. She look up at the Gryffindors table, hoping he's brother is eyeing her and luckily he was. She told Ron that she'll write back as soon as she can by read my lips language and Ron hopefully got her message.

Then, she opened the next letter which came from Seamus and silently read it.

**Dear Gin,**

Gryffindor isn't complete without you. You always fill up my thoughts. I miss the times when we're chatting at the common room. I know you'll be back soon. Oh…before I forgot, I'm just wondering if we can go to Hogsmeade together this coming weekend. Please, write back if you had decided.

**Sincerely,**

**Seamus**

After reading it, she heard a silky voice talking behind her back,

"Oh look what Weasley got." Draco said publicly, stealing the letter out of her hands.

"Give my letter back to me Malfoy!" Ginny said glaring at Draco's eyes.

"And what if I don't?" Malfoy asked after sitting besides her.

"Fine, it's all yours. No wonder why a Malfoy gets so excited with letters. Probably because you hadn't got any aside from your parents telling you what the Dark Lord is up to." Ginny speak out.

Malfoy throw the letter back to her after hearing her insult. Anyway, he had read it already while he was at her back. He's now livid not because of Ginny's insult at him but the thought of Seamus and Ginny going to Hogsmeade together, if Ginny will go with him, but sure she was. He sighed and strayed away the thoughts out of his mind.

Before the breakfast ended, Malfoy is eyeing Professor Snape for a talk. Then when the potions master saw Draco and realizes that he wanted to tell something, the professor rambled on the Slytherin table.

"Is there anything you want to say, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Uhmm…yes, yes there is but I guess this is not the appropriate place professor" Draco replied.

"Follow me instead." The Slytherin's headmaster directed.

And when the two are just about to leave, the professor paused and faces Ginny.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Yes sir?" Gin answered back.

"Meet me after breakfast at my office." The professor instructed then the two head off to the office. And when they got inside the office,

"What do you want?" Snape asked Malfoy.

"Can you negate Weasley's Hogsmeade this weekend?" Draco asks wishing the answer would be yes.

"And why would I do that?" Snape asked once more.

"Because I don't like her to go to." Malfoy affirmed.

"Just like that?" Professor Snape asked raising eye brow.

"Just like that…" Draco shushed.

Then they heard someone's knocking at the door.

"Come in." The professor ordered.

Ginny entered the room and walk in front of the professor not minding Draco Malfoy's presence, not until the professor begun to spoke,

"Oh Miss Weasley, just the right time!" Snape acquainted.

"Uhmm, Sir, can we talk? I mean, only the two of us." Gin said then gawks at Malfoy after.

"Sure we can talk Miss Weasley but Mr. Malfoy must stay to hear my instructions which you are quite involved with." Professor Snape elucidated.

"Ok, I just want you to know that I'm very sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean it Sir." Ginny apologized.

"Though you didn't mean it but you still did infringe rules. Am I right Miss Weasley?" Snape asked Ginny.

"Yes Sir" Gin replied.

"And Mr. Malfoy?" Snape gaped at Draco.

"What Sir?"

"Whenever a student did break a rule, what do you think she or he deserves?" Professor Snape asked to Draco.

"She deserves punishments Sir, like detentions and canceling out her Hogsmeade" Malfoy stated.

"Yes you are right Mr. Malfoy."

"But that's too mu…" Gin protested but she was cut off.

"Now you listen to me Miss Weasley. No Hogsmeade this weekend because you'll have to wash cauldrons at the Potions room, serves as your detention. Mr. Malfoy is the one who will check out your work. You have to do it with no magic and when you have done it nicely, I'll send you back to Gryffindor not that soon but at least not that too long. Now go, both of you! I have a class waiting for me." The professor informed.

Then Ginny went to her first class and found Bridge, Paula and Erika waiting for her. They are asking Gin how the conversation with Professor Snape went out but their transfiguration classes is about to start.

"I'll tell you later at lunch time." Ginny had sworn.

When their last class before lunch ended, they hurried eating their lunch and went at the common room so Ginny could tell them what happen.

"I'm now sure his just playing. No need for me to ask him." Gin muttered.

"Are you sure? How did you know?" Bridge stormed questions.

"Yes. I just controlled myself on cursing him when he was asked by Professor Snape on what do the rule breakers deserves." She let know.

"And what did he told him?" Paula asks.

"Malfoy just told him that I deserve detentions and the worse is its due on this weekend means no Hogsmeade. I could have strangled him for that." Ginny said through gritted teeth. "Now I must write a letter to Seamus to tell him I can't go with him because I got detained and have to wash cauldrons." Gin said disgustedly.

"Oh the crap…You must have that sweet revenge I was saying last night before you went out Gin." Bridge urged.

"I agree on you Bridge. Malfoy is playing a game. And we'll give him what he wants." Erika had affixed.

"Hey, Malfoy is coming" Paula interrupted.

**Disclaimer:** Well that's it for now. I hope you guys like it. I promise to post my next chapter after two days if I got many reviews, maybe at least twenty. I just want to ask all of you who read a favor, please review. I love reviews and critiques too. It helps me enhance my writing skills. Thanks in advance for all those people who'll review.


End file.
